Royal Privilage
by Jaszmine
Summary: Ino is tormented daily by a bad boy named Deidara who for some reason makes it his business to piss her off. Lot's of things are going on when your a Royal blood. Tension runs high when you're forced to deal with your own issues along with everyone else's and deal with a stupid boy. Only a matter of time before you have to start digging someone's grave, including your own.


**So, I just wrote down some couples and decided to write a fanfiction about them. They're in the document thing as blank papers unnamed so I just pick on at random. This was supposed to be a one-shot but I just suck at short stories. My stories are supposed to be original and for you to understand the complicated details in my head I must write these long ones. **

Life is good mostly. I'm famous, beautiful, loved, and a Royal. All my friends are royals too and we all go to Royal Academy in the village of Gakure where we are well-guarded. It wonderful all the time here, well except for one thing.

I hated him. I hated him with a vengeance because he didn't deserve anything that he had and he had it all. It makes me so angry. Deidara was from the bad group of kids. He didn't know how to behave for his birthright. He was loud, obnoxious, and most of all sexy. I hate him because of it.

Right now his irritating voice roared over the intercom.

"Heeelllo my future kings and freaky Queens, Saturday is the biggest party of the year and that will be at my house. Just come or be a lame and sit at home like Ino!"

Yes, as you can see he is a huge asswhole. Great, everyone is staring at me now waiting for my response. I continue scribbling on my skin like the delinquent I was. Princesses shouldn't mark their precious, delicate, flawless skin for any reason...yeah, fuck that, I have a tattoo that my parents don't know about. I am definitely not an average princess. I like to be pampered and adored but I don't like being fragile. That's why his comments, though annoying, don't affect me.

Sakura my bestie looks over at me. she's really pretty, and she even wears her hair over her forehead sometimes to cover the largeness of it up. That still doesn't stop her from getting a boyfriend. Her unsubmissive attitude does. She's sweet but can be a real asskicker when she want to be, which is a big difference from before because she used to cry all the time until her ex Sasori, who is a friend of Deidara, broke up with her. Now no one will even look at her wrong...well no one but me. I for one do not care about her fist or her large forehead. She's my little cherry blossom and Sasori can suck one.

"Ino, aren't you going to say anything?" She says quietly. She looks down and tries to decipher my doodles. She also frowns at my arm. Unlike me, Sakura is a book worm and wants to please everyone. She would never randomly doodle on herself...unless she were making a statement for something she believes in.

"No, I am not going to entertain his stupidity." I look at my markings and decide to add one more thing. Deidara does this all the time. He's been trying to when my compliance since middle school and I still don't give a shit. All he wants me to do it get riled up. I yawn.

I finish my fake tat and continue to squibble in my notebook when my other bestie walks up. Bright blonde hair and winning smile. It's no wonder he's the man of all these girls dreams. He's so beautiful. He also smells so good.

"Ino, you really have to kick his ass one day."

I hug Naruto and poke at his boyfriend Sasuke. I'm glad Sasuke decided to marry him. Naruto was a peasant, until Sasuke ran into him. Sasuke's brother poisoned his parents and tried to take over the kingdom. Sasuke ran away and hid in the woods until Naruto found him and taught him how to assassinate people. Naruto helped Sasuke reclaim the throne and because Sasuke's king, he can marry whoever he wants. The higher ups although unconcerned with the gender of Sasuke's mate didn't want to upset the kingdom again and Declared Naruto royal and now he can attend school at the Academy. Hence, he's my boy bestie!

Naruto sits down beside Sakura and pinches her cheeks. They're so cute. Sakura slaps his hands away and laugh at his attempt to hug her tighter then she could move. Then I hear a big boom.

"INO!"

I know that voice any where. Choji. His arms wrapped around me and picked me up into a huge bear hug.

"Happy to see you too, Choji." I rasped, he's grip is so tight.

"Troublesome."

That's Shikamaru. He's way more quiet about his affections. He thinks we don't know about him and Temari, but we do. We just don't say anything for his and her sake. He looks up over Choji's shoulder and gives me a wink. Choji finally puts me down, back into my seat and takes his own seat. I look around my group of friends and I am so happy that they're here.

"So, what's for lunch?"

"Naruto is always going to pick Ramen." .

"DAMN STRAIGHT!"

"We had Ramen yesterday." Sasuke says matter-of-factly. Honestly, how can he stomach so much of that stuff. I mean without breathing or chewing. It's like once the pour noodles are set in from of him, they haven't a chance

"Yeah, but yesterday was the 31st so my vote is still on the table because it's a new month." Naruto brings up. Yeah, we limit Naruto's Ramen vote to once a month, sometimes twice if he's lucky.

Sakura rolls her eyes. She pinches him and makes him jump into Sasuke. Choji laughs and Shikamaru is more interested in his nails. As always, Shikamaru pretend to be obvious to what is going on around him just so he doesn't have to deal with it. He's low drama, but at times it's annoying.

"I want egg rolls." I chime in. Everyone nods. No, I don't get what I want, it just happens everyone was in the mood for egg rolls. Besides, we can get them anyway we want them. I ring the bell for our server and then we all order various kinds of meals with egg rolls in them. Sasuke looks at the poor guy and gives him a look, which means he can't get the orders wrong today. Sasuke is so mean because the guy gets them wrong everyday, he's only nine.

The boy leaves and chatter goes as it always does. 20 minutes later the room hushes. That is the cue for the arrival of the Akatski. They were a kind of clique of bad boys that nobody fucked with. They began walking this way. People talking and looking at them in their wake. I pushed my chair back to stand because I refused to be affected by their atmosphere.

Their leader stopped behind my chair. Deidara was the one who opened his mouth.

"Why are you standing?"

I moved from the front of my chair and scooted it in and turned away from them towards the direction of the request desk. I want to talk to the boy and see how he's doing. Sasuke was a little more mean then usual today. I turned to look at Sakura and raised an eyebrow asking if she wanted to come with. She raised her eyebrow and stood too. Sakura was like me in that way. She was strong-minded and stubborn.

"So you wanna take someone else down with you."

"Where the hell do you get off with telling me when I can and cannot stand."

I turned around to face him. The rest of his friends had already sat down.

"Ino, you know we are not equals."

I narrowed my eyes as he stepped closer until he was only 3 feet apart. The room wasn't quiet anymore but all eyes where on us. I wish everyone would mind their own damn business. Deidara challenged my temper a lot on purpose and everyone just wanted to see how long I would last before I blew my top.

"Who says?"

"You know damn well who says, the Law and so you better sit your ass down where it belongs."

I stepped closer getting all in his space. Fuck the Law. It's old and irrelevant. He intruded into mine until we were nose to nose.

"Make me." I gritted out through my teeth. The tension between us was so thick that it might as well been a solid barrier.

"Really? You don't want that to happen because no matter what you lose. Yamanaka, this isn't what you want. sit down."

I raised my hand to slap him but as soon as that happen the higher up for the school came into the cafeteria.

"Yamanaka!"

I ignored him. As far as I was concerned, I didn't start this fight but I was going to finish it and there was nothing that was going to stop me.

"BACK. DOWN. NOW." The commanding voice behind me yelled. I dropped my hand and leaned back. Deidara smiled. Before I knew it I had slapped him, and pretty hard judging by the mark on his face. He blinked in confusion but the bastard didn't move an inch.

"MY OFFICE. NOW!"

Dammit.


End file.
